The present invention relates to a termination device for terminating an electrical conductive track on a flexible circuit or on a printed circuit.
The present invention has special utility in the termination of conductive tracks on flexible circuits, such as flat electrical cables commonly known as strip cables, although it may be utilized for terminating conductive tracks on printed circuits as well. The invention also provides for the connection of such terminals to suitable electrical conductors, such as flat terminals or tabs.
In the aforementioned Saunders et al application, there is disclosed a termination device for a flexible circuit or printed circuit comprising a metallic member of generally rectangular form having a base and two pairs of spaced parallel sidewalls integrally formed with the base. The sidewalls of each pair are turned over or curled toward each other with the edges directed downwardly toward the base. The sidewalls are deformable so that they may be forced down by a suitable tool. One pair of the sidewalls adjacent to one end of the base is adapted to grip an electrical connection member such as a flat terminal or tab. The edges of the sidewalls of the other pair are bent outwardly slightly to provide sharp corners facing the base. Thus, when the latter sidewalls are forced downwardly toward the base, the sharp corners will pierce the insulation, if any, on a flexible or printed circuit inserted between the sidewalls and the base and will make electrical connection to the conductive track on the circuit. This arrangement has the disadvantage that on occasions the sharp corners on the sidewalls which engage the circuit will pierce the conductive track on the circuit as well as the insulation thereon, which weakens the conductive track. It is the object of the present invention to provide a termination device in which the conductive track on the circuit secured thereto will not be pierced.